Just Another Reason
by mira1122
Summary: Death Note one shot: During a late night rendezvous, L forces Light to reveal his true feelings. Will it be enough to make Light want to give up his plans, or will it be just another reason for him to get rid of L?


This story is my attempt to redeem myself from my first, fluffy Death Note story. I hope this time I was able to more accurately portray Light and L's character. Alright now for the usual disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I sure wish I did! That honor belongs to Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

I ascended slowly and painfully from the darkness. Alarmed and disoriented, I took in my surroundings. Although it was pitch black, I sensed it was a small room. Suddenly the fog in my consciousness was lifted and I remembered it all. Finding the Death Note, becoming Kira, my battle of wits with L – AKA Ryuuzaki, and finally – the coup de grace – my imprisonment to prove my innocence, everything I'd orchestrated and endured in order to become the living god in my glorious New World!

But something was amiss. I tried to move, but my limbs wouldn't respond. I looked up at the place in which I knew there was a camera.

"What have you done to me?"

The room suddenly flooded with light. Squeezing my eyes shut, I flinched at the glare.

"Awake at last," said a cool, calculated voice – not amplified through a speaker, however, live and not three feet from me.

"What are you doing in here?" I struggled simultaneously to adjust my eyes to the light and to sit up.

"Just biding my time," L answered with that irritating monotonous voice of his.

While my eyesight gradually returned to me, my limbs still refused to move. Worse yet, as my captor slowly came into focus, an uncomfortable heat began to work its way into my body.

"Is this one of your twisted methods of interrogation," I asked still trying in vain to move.

"Not necessarily," he replied enigmatically. "Although if there's anything you want to confess, I'd be more than willing to hear it."

"Yes, I'm sure you would," I answered sardonically. "What have you done to me?"

Sitting next to me, L casually twirled a lock of my hair with his long, slender fingers. "I'm trying to make you more… malleable," he said at last as he caressed my cheek.

Before I could protest, in a swift, awkward movement he pressed his trembling lips against mine. I couldn't even turn my head to avoid this unwanted display of affection. Clumsily he kissed my unresponsive lips as if he were trying to copy something he'd seen in a movie. It was blatantly obvious that it was his first kiss.

"I didn't know there'd be a show tonight," Ryuuku bellowed laughing gleefully.

Ignoring my obnoxious, invisible companion, I figured if I returned the kiss, he would give up on this outrageous behavior and go back to… well whatever was normal for someone as odd as L.

He gasped sharply when I began to kiss him. Truth be known, I didn't have a lot of kissing experience myself, but I gave it my best shot and before long, I had him moaning shamelessly. Impulsively, I grazed L's lips with my tongue. Eagerly, his mouth opened in response allowing me to plunge deeply within. Our tongues met and wrestled furiously for dominance. Just as I was gaining the upper hand, he pulled back.

Breathing heavily, desire burned in his dark eyes and a delicate shade of pink graced his cheeks making him look so good I wanted to…

I couldn't believe what was happening. With that one kiss I was becoming aroused!

"What have you done to me," I demanded once again trying fruitlessly to move my limbs.

"It's a combination of Ketamine and a mild aphrodisiac," he admitted indifferently once again completely in control of his emotions. He began to unbutton my shirt.

"Are you planning to rape me," I asked struggling to keep the plethora of emotions out of my voice. "That seems a little dark for the self proclaimed 'Champion of Justice!"

Parting my now unbuttoned shirt, L ran his cold hands across my chest pausing to grasp both of my nipples with his thin fingers.

"I won't have to rape you," he answered serenely. "As soon as the aphrodisiac fully kicks in, you'll be begging me to take you." With that he rolled my hardening nubs between his fingers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ryuuku rolling through the air laughing at me in a fit of hysterics. I bit my lip hard to keep a loud, wanton moan from escaping. Damn you L! What makes you think you can dominate ME – Yagami Light – a living god!

His hands trailed down my stomach. I could feel a trickle of blood rolling down my chin from the lip clenched tightly between my teeth. Calm down… I've got to calm down. Think Light, why would L be trying to do this to you?

The heat surged into my groin as I felt L's cool fingers unclasping my belt. His warm, soft lips left butterfly kisses across my chest.

Between that damn aphrodisiac and L's constant ministrations I felt like I would lose my mind.

The answer hit me like a bolt of lightning. He intends, while he has me locked up and totally in his control, to continue this treatment until my body becomes addicted to his touch. Once that happens, he's betting that I won't have the will to murder him.

I felt the cool air hit my lower body as L removed my pants and underwear.

"No… Ryuuzaki…"

Tentatively, he licked the tip of my arousal. It felt so incredibly good it nearly overloaded my senses. Not satisfied with my muffled cries, he started licking every inch of my manhood. His soft tongue gliding up and down my length sent constant tingles through my spine. Even though it was driving me closer to the edge, I still somehow managed to control my voice. When he took me into his mouth, much to my chagrin, I began to whimper. But once he started sucking me, I couldn't stop my embarrassing cries of passion. They reverberated off the walls in that empty cell tearing what was left of my pride to shreds. Damn it! If he keeps this up I'm going to…

L sat back on his heels looking down at me with a smug grin licking his lips seductively.

"Satisfied already," I asked breathlessly struggling to keep a passive expression on my face when, in reality I wanted very much for him to continue.

"Not yet." Slowly he spread my legs.

"I never pictured you as a bottom," Ryuuku taunted over L's shoulder.

It took every ounce of my willpower disregard him.

"Don't do this to me," I threatened L in vain. I still couldn't move a muscle. Like it or not, I was completely under his control.

I could hear him digging for something in his pants pocket. "Don't worry," he crooned patronizingly. "I already promised I wouldn't rape you."

"Taking advantage of me in this condition is just as bad as raping me," I argued heatedly.

"Your heart may still be in denial, but as least your body is being honest," he said giving my still painfully erect member a gentle squeeze.

Clenching my teeth, I barely managed to suppress a moan. "My body is under the influence of your aphrodisiac. I would hardly call that honest."

"Really?" He slipped a lube coated finger into my entrance. "What if I were to tell you I didn't use an aphrodisiac?"

"I'd say you full of…" L crooked his finger inside of me driving all logical thought out of my mind.

"There it is," he declared smiling like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. "Your body is truly honest. I lied about the aphrodisiac." Another finger joined the first as he continued to push me once again ever closer to the brink.

Mercilessly, he teased me. Always hitting that magic spot just enough to make me utter the most humiliating noises, but never hitting it hard enough to bring me to fruition.

"Ryuuzaki… please…"

"What do you want Light," he asked rhetorically.

I couldn't take it anymore. With extreme difficulty, I swallowed what was left of my pride. "Please… take me."

After giving me one last teasing nudge with his finger, he sat back on his heels again and looked down at me hungrily, the sound of his fly unzipping sent simultaneous ripples of apprehension and desire through me.

"From the moment I first saw you, I've wanted this," he confessed softly his usually tepid voice now filled with passion. After awkwardly positioning himself at my entrance, he slowly pushed into me.

I expected – no – I wanted it to be painful. If it were painful, I could laugh in his face and tell him precisely just how wrong he'd been, but it wasn't painful at all. Even when he filled me to the brim, there was nothing but sweet, intense gratification. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better than this, he once again collided with that special place forcing me to experience a pleasure I never knew existed.

I could see Ryuuku floating over us. Judging by his movements he was still laughing heartily at my expense, but all I could hear was my heart pounding and L's impassioned gasps interspersed between each forceful thrust.

Deep within my subconscious, I knew this was wrong, but that didn't stop me from thoroughly enjoying every sensation that sent me careening ever closer to…

L's gasps suddenly turned into soft, wanton moans. As I looked into his face, I could tell he was nearing climax as well. His eyes were closed and his long, dark eyelashes contrasted nicely against his pink tinted cheeks.

"So…good… …Light… ….you feel… so GOOD!"

Between his exquisite expression and the sexy way he called out my name, I couldn't keep myself from crying out with him as we entered nirvana together.

He collapsed upon my chest and I tried once again to move, not to shove him away from me as I'd longed to do earlier, but to return his tender embrace, and run my fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I've got to go," he announced pulling away from me suddenly. "Everyone will be waking up soon."

In sullen silence, I watched him wipe me down with some tissues he'd pulled from his pocket.

"You think of everything, don't you," I commented sarcastically.

As he turned to gather my discarded pants and underwear, I noticed a pained expression on his face. I knew then that he loved me. Just as assuredly as I knew he'd been telling me the truth about the aphrodisiac. Even though my senses were returning to normal, I still wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss those sweet lips. I wanted to embrace him, and feel him writhing underneath me. I wanted to hear him calling out my name while we both fell headfirst over the edge together.

Instead, I simply watched him struggling to clothe my slowly awakening body.

"We'll continue this… 'discussion' tonight," L stated with his customary monotone voice.

As I watched him walk out of the cell, I realized that my worst fear had been confirmed. I was in love with L. From the moment I met him I knew he would be trouble. After all, he's the only person I'd ever met who'd come close to matching my intelligence. In fact, if he hadn't been my adversary, I'm sure I would have bedded him a long time ago.

That's right; L is my adversary – the one person who is standing in the way of my utopia. I can't let my feelings distract me from my goal. The irony of the whole situation hit me like a wall of ice cold water. My love for L is just another reason for his ultimate demise. There were just too many people who were counting on Kira to bring order to this chaotic, messed up world. Regardless of my emotions, I was determined to do whatever it takes to keep my dream alive, even if it meant killing my lover.

Surreptitiously, I looked up at the camera and watched the light flash from red to green. With great difficulty, I managed to sit up. Inwardly I smiled with satisfaction. L might have won this battle, but I knew I would win the war.

"How are you feeling Light-kun?" L's voice, once again amplified through the speaker, sounded weak and slightly metallic. "You've only been in there a week and yet you look so gaunt."

You're the reason for my current condition you hypocrite! I looked purposely into the camera. "I agree my condition definitely leaves a lot to be desired. It looks like my foolish pride is a hindrance I'll have to forfeit." I heard Ryuuku acknowledge my signal and immediately he vanished through the wall. Closing my eyes, I bowed my head and waited for oblivion to overtake me.


End file.
